<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i've never hated someone more by mcyt_bb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893608">i've never hated someone more</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcyt_bb/pseuds/mcyt_bb'>mcyt_bb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Edging, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain Kink, Panty Kink, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Smut, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcyt_bb/pseuds/mcyt_bb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dean winchester and castiel novak, some of the most well-known names in lawrence high. not only are they the two best players on the varsity basketball team, but they may as well hold an award for the longest feud. the three and a half years they have known each other have been nothing but non-stop arguments and fighting.</p><p>well, that day in the locker room sure made things different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Meg Masters, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>quick content warning for this story! sexual content (smut), swearing, alcohol use, internalized homophobia, verbal and physical violence, homosexuality</p><p>this is my first actually fleshed out destiel work so i hope it goes well :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"fuck," castiel groaned as he bottomed out into dean. "god, you're so tight."</p><p>"my bad for never being fucked before," dean seethed. he held himself up with his hands and knees planted firmly on the metal bench in the middle of the locker room.</p><p>"no need for excuses," cas mumbled, grabbing hold of dean's hips rather aggressively, his fingers pressing deep into the muscled skin. the skin around the fingers turned a white shade, his fingertips pink.</p><p>slowly, cas pulled his cock from dean, just a few inches, before slowly thrusting back in, earning a pained inhale from the man under him. "would you be more careful?"</p><p>"stop being a baby."</p><p>"get fucked," dean growled, switching his body so his forearms rested on the cool metal instead. his head now hung low, almost resting against the bench as his back was slightly arched.</p><p>"that's all you right now, baby girl," cas winked, though the other couldn't see him.</p><p>another slow thrust into dean caused the older to moan quietly, earning a scoff from the man under him. "don't get too comfortable, sweetheart," dean mocked.</p><p>"i'm being nice enough to wait, i could fuck you right now," castiel practically hissed, purposefully slamming into dean harder than he had before, earning a rather loud inhale from the other. "so shut the fuck up."</p><p>more slow thrusts were exchanged before dean felt more comfortable, and castiel wasn't a total prick, so he waited to speed up until he was told that he could. he went at a medium pace, the sound of skin slapping and loud grunting filled the room, as well as a stronger stench of sweat. castiel was fairly quiet, but dean had become a mess underneath cas.</p><p>"enjoying yourself?" cas smirked as he thrusted quickly. he squeezed dean's hips tighter momentarily before loosing his grip again.</p><p>"f-fuck..." he grunted, his whole body rocking back and forth. "fuck off."</p><p>castiel just laughed slightly as he continued on with his work. he positioned himself to thrust into dean at a different angle, and by the sharp moan released by him, he knew he found it. he made sure to keep going at the same angle each time, causing any back talking he could have been getting to be stalled, as dean was much more occupied with sloppy moans slipping from his tongue.</p><p>"right there-" dean choked out, his voice shaky.</p><p>"you like that?" cas teased.</p><p>"fuck," dean moaned out again. he lifted one arm up and brought his hand to his cock, slowly stroking himself.</p><p>castiel could feel the warm sensation in his stomach getting stronger. "are you close?" cas groaned.</p><p>"oh god," he groaned. "so close-"</p><p>cas kept his same pace as he waited for dean to reach his high. dean's hand around his cock sped up to match cas' thrusts, which led, very quickly, to him reaching his peak. he yelled out as his body jerked forward, cumming across the bench under him. cas followed suit and choked out as he came, biting his lip rather harshly. there was no way he was going to be louder than dean, that bottom bitch.</p><p>the boys were still as they panted, chests rising and falling as they waited for their high to calm down. once sufficiently satisfied, cas slowly pulled out of dean, earning a rather aggressive grunt. castiel just simply rolled his eyes and peeled the condom off himself and tossed it in the bin.</p><p>"make sure you wipe up your fuckin' mess. no one's gonna want to see that," cas mumbled, walking over to his bag to get dressed.</p><p>"oh, shut the fuck up," dean remarked as he motioned to get off the bench. cas watched as he winced in pain with every motion. "fuck."</p><p>"nice to know how much of an effect my cock had on you," cas smiled smugly, turning around and getting dressed.</p><p>he felt a soft knock to the back of his head as dean tossed a random piece of cloth in his direction. "keep your dirty jersey away from me."</p><p>cas simply rolled his eyes, turned around, and picked it up. he smirked as he watched dean walking to his own bag, limping slightly. at least he has this to hold over him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>what it was was nothing. there was nothing between dean and castiel, of course. it was just a one time thing, never to happen again. cas didn't even know why it happened in the first place. one minute, they were yelling spiteful words in each other's direction, and the next, cas had his cock buried in dean's ass, slamming him in the prostate. he didn't think his "fuck you" would actually turn into an invitation, and dean, more than likely, didn't think his "fuck me?" was an acception, but here they both are.</p><p>upon entering school the next morning, it was very apparent that both nothing, yet everything, was different between them. of course, the energy was the exact same hatefulness it had been the morning prior, but the incessant stares coming from dean was almost unbearable. dean obvious shot daggers to castiel at any given moment, everyone knew that, but this? this was so much different. cas couldn't quite pinpoint the reason as to why.</p><p>"what's up with winchester?" meg asked quietly, her head leaned closely toward castiel's. great, it's noticeable.</p><p>"not my problem," cas replied cockily, his eyes pinned to the tall brunette's. two can play at this game.</p><p>dean looked slightly taken aback at the reciprocated stares, but adjusted almost as quickly as he became surprised. he cocked an eyebrow up for a moment before narrowing his forest green eyes directly onto castiel's sky blue ones.</p><p>the air between them, between the walls of the classroom, felt stale and dense, hard to breath. their hatred surely made it this way, and cas was sure that every soul in the room was watching them hesitantly, certainly not with the concentration and intensity the two were sharing.</p><p>meg chuckled as she leaned back in her chair and just watched cas glaring at the boy he so dearly hated. "don't stare too long, people will think you're in love."</p><p>"everyone knows i hate him, jackass," castiel hissed, whipping his head around to shift his glare to her. she jumped back slightly, but soon smirked.</p><p>"sorry, didn't mean to strike a nerve or anything," she chuckled, insincerely as possible. cas simply rolled his eyes and began to focus on the teacher who had just walked in.</p><p>i'm not gay, castiel thought. not gay. of course he isn't gay. he's never been attracted to a man before. whatever it was that had happened between him and dean was nothing. he wasn't attracted to dean, he didn't even enjoy it, well, not fully at least. of course it felt good, but that doesn't mean anything.</p><p>there isn't anything wrong with being gay, of course, but it's less of the gay thing and more of just a dean thing. even if he were to like dudes, dean would not be his type at all. he's a sorry excuse for a "bad boy", if you could even call him that. he's a bad boy in the sense that he skips class, breaks the rules, and all the girls are attracted to him, not that castiel understands the hype, but he doesn't fit the stereotype enough to earn such a title. he doesn't actually get with any of the girls who find him attractive, at least, not that anyone knows of, but he doesn't even really have friends. he just hangs out with his little brother most times. him, the team, or his brother's friends. as far as cas was concerned, dean only fit under the category of weird.</p><p>luckily for cas, he only had to deal with dean in two classes a day and at practice.</p><p>"are we still hanging out after you have practice tonight? it's my only day off this week," meg interrupted quietly, shaking castiel's shoulder gently.</p><p>"yeah, obviously. if you come over though, gabe is probably going to intrude. luci and michael are gone again for god knows how long," cas groaned, rotating in his seat slightly.</p><p>"again? they were gone for weeks last time. as much as i hate them, i miss them bothering us. they're soo much funnier than you," meg chuckled, earning a sarcastic grin from cas. "how is chuck just okay with them leaving all the time anyway?"</p><p>"i don't know," cas sighed. "he barely gives a shit about anything anymore, he's so busy now days."</p><p>"meg, castiel, pay attention please," mr. mars snapped. he went back to his lecture about what castiel could only assume to be something about saudi arabia, the whole chapter has been as much.</p><p>"be over at 5," cas whispered behind him before attempting to pay attention.</p><p>he felt eyes drilling him from the side of his skull, and he didn't have to look to know it was dean, it's always dean.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"boys! you're not going to win any matches if you don't start picking up the slack! this is the second week of practice!" coach richards shouted. "you can't even do a basic layup!"</p><p>"yeah, pick up the slack, novak," dean hissed into cas' ear from behind. "can't win a game with you playing like that."</p><p>"leave me the hell alone, winchester. you've missed more shots today than i have," i seethed. "but then again, maybe you're just sore."</p><p>dean's eyes went wide before they narrowed directly on castiel's. "you're fucking lucky there's people here, or my fist would be in your brain."</p><p>with that, dean walked away, making sure to shoot the ball straight into the net as he did so.</p><p>cocky son of a bitch.</p><p>the rest of practice went just as badly, if not worse, than it had been before. dean and cas, of course, being the seemingly best players on the team, did fairly well, but that couldn't be applied to everyone.</p><p>once in the locker room, it was eerily quiet, but after bad practices, it always was. there was an occasional cough, bang against the lockers, or stream of water, but almost no talking. no one would be in the mood anyway. cas wasn't even in the mood to have meg over anymore, but she may decapitate him if he cancelled.</p><p>most of the boys had trickled out of the room slowly, only a couple left, as well as dean and cas. dean was still in his sweaty jersey and shorts, sat on the same bench that he and cas had fucked on this time the day before. of course he was.</p><p>"sulking is going to make you any better," cas rattled off, slipping off his jersey and tossing it into his bag.</p><p>if any boys were left in the room, they knew that if they didn't hurry, they would be left in the middle of a very usual fight between the two. none of them enjoyed being anywhere near them when they were fighting.</p><p>"shut your fucking mouth," dean growled, quickly shifting to face cas.</p><p>"yeah? what are you gonna do if i don't? oh right, nothing. you never do."</p><p>dean was now on hot pursuit toward cas, and it scared him a bit. he tried taking a step behind him, but his back made contact with the freezing, metal lockers, causing him to suck in air through his teeth as he jumped away.</p><p>dean was now just feet ahead of him and looked like he had no intentions of stopping. his hands, rather aggressively, made contact with castiel's shoulders, shoving him back into the lockers, causing a loud slamming sound that could most likely be heard from outside the room.</p><p>"don't fucking test me," dean spat, shoving his forearm against cas' chest to hold him against the lockers.</p><p>"yeah?"</p><p>"i said don't fucking do it."</p><p>"i know."</p><p>dean grabbed castiel's arm and threw him away from the lockers into the bench, causing him to trip and fall over top of it and onto the ground.</p><p>"what the fuck?!" cas yelled out, sitting up on the floor.</p><p>"i told you not to fucking do it, you twat. what? do you want me to do it again?" dean grinned angerly.</p><p>"oh fuck off," cas rolled his eyes, standing up off the floor. he wiped the dust off his ass, but stared into dean's eyes the whole time. "try a little harder next time, yeah?"</p><p>dean's nostrils flared and his eyebrows furrowed as he clenched his fists tightly together. "you don't know when to stop, do you?"</p><p>castiel just smiled at him. dean grabbed cas' shoulders and shoved him into the locker again, their bodies flush to each other. dean's face was just inches away from cas', his hot breath tickling his nose slightly.</p><p>"you don't know how badly i want to beat you into a pulp," dean hissed through his teeth. "if i could, you would already be out."</p><p>"yeah? and what's stopping you? can't hit a face as pretty as mine?"</p><p>dean snarled and shoved himself into cas harder. castiel let out a strained breath and squinted his eyes shut.</p><p>"oh, so now it's bothering you, huh?" dean mumbled.</p><p>"fuck you."</p><p>"again? so soon?" dean whispered. he rolled his hips into castiel's roughly and held him tighter against his body.</p><p>and now this is how dean is going to take a simple "fuck you" anymore? yesterday wasn't suppose to be anything, it meant nothing. why does he need to bring it up?</p><p>"get the fuck off of me," cas mumbled, shoving against dean's chest. "i'm not fucking doing this with you." and with that, dean was off, and cas was grabbing his things and leaving the locker room.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"he fucking did what?" meg exclaimed, grabbing her starbucks cup and taking a sip of whatever hot pink colored drink was in it. "you're late because he almost fucked you up?"</p><p>"he wouldn't have done anything," cas groaned, throwing his head back. "he just shoved me against the lockers and knocked me over a bench. if i was in a better mood, i would have rocked his shit."</p><p>"i swear i'm going to annihilate him someday," she mumbled, angerly taking a bite of her cookie.</p><p>truth is, cas definitely didn't want her to do anything to dean. it would take whatever feud they had and just amplify it beyond belief. he was fully capable of handling dean and all the shit he did, he has for the last three years anyway. meg getting involved would get way too messy.</p><p>"dean can't be that bad," gabe mumbled from the dining table behind meg.</p><p>castiel glared at him and rolled his eyes. "as if you would know. you don't know dean like i do. he is that bad."</p><p>"well, sam is cool and he says that him and dean get along great. maybe he just hates you," gabe bantered back, contently closing his eyes as he bit his sandwich.</p><p>"were you not listening to us? he pushed me over a bench, and that's just from today! i've told you plenty of the cruel things he's done to me. it's quite obvious that he hates me, but that doesn't mean he's good," cas basically shouted, and quite aggressively at that.</p><p>gabe simply rolled his eyes and kept eating. "suit yourself."</p><p>obviously cas was gonna "suit himself", he knows dean, and he knows how much of a cock he is. no one else would understand. they keep most of their bad fights pretty far under wraps.</p><p>well, now they have much more than just fighting that they need to keep hidden. no one needs to know about what they did the day before, not that it meant anything anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>cas spends time in his favorite private area and has another encounter with dean.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"there's suppose to be a big snow storm tonight," meg said as she stabbed her salad. she waved the fork around in the air before placing it in her mouth and adding with her mouth full, "you know what that means?" </p><p>"uhh, snowmen?" cas mumbled as he watched her eating. he had finished many minutes prior and just wanted to go sit somewhere else that wasn't buzzing with gross teenagers, but could you blame him? it could not be louder in the room.</p><p>"no, dipass. school might get cancelled," she groaned back to him. a small glob of ranch rested on the side of her mouth, and castiel pointed it out with a chuckle. she simply wiped it off and continued to eat.</p><p>"and why is that good?"</p><p>"what? castiel, are you a nutjob? we have our presentations in mrs. grimm's class tomorrow, and i am not in the mood for that."</p><p>"i don't have mrs. grimm this semester, dingbat," cas insulted as his eyes wandered around the room. "besides, you're gonna do great."</p><p>she rolled her eyes and flicked a couton in castiel's direction, earning a pitiful glare from him. "don't give me that gross pep-talk bullshit, i'm gonna vomit."</p><p>he smiled and tossed the crouton back toward meg, landing back into her bowl. "he shoots, and he scores."</p><p>"shut up with your basketball lingo. i'm starting to regret becoming your friend," she deadpanned. cas crinkled his top lip and furrowed his brows. "kidding, kidding. i still like michael more though."</p><p>"fuck you," cas laughed, looking down at the table. "you're just saying that because you had a crush on him in third grade."</p><p>"i did not!" she shouted a little louder than necessary. "i hate you so much, castiel."</p><p>"and i hate you too."</p><p>silence settled between the two as she started playing some game on her phone. it was normal for them to have quiet moments together, and cas endlessly respected that. she was so easy to be around, and she really was caring, even if she put up a hard front. before she got a job, and even still now, just less often, they would spend afternoons at each other's houses and just act like they were home. sometimes they didn't even stay in the same rooms. it was nice to have someone he was so comfortable around.</p><p>cas began to scan the packed room, just people watching, a hobby he and meg enjoyed. their favorite was clothing shops in the mall. even through the crowd, castiel's eyes locked onto dean's.</p><p>fuck.</p><p>he quickly looked away and back to meg, who had finally finished. "ready?"</p><p>you have no idea.</p><p>~*~</p><p>okay, so maybe skipping practice wasn't the best idea after how bad it had been the day before, but cas could not handle going there after the fight in the locker room. they always fought, but it just felt different this time. he already knew dean would be pissed, he always is when cas skips, not that he does it much. he says that coach pays way too much attention to him when cas is gone and expects dean to play as well as an NBA star.</p><p>not that cas cared or anything. in fact, he thought it was quite funny.</p><p>the white honda civic jerked to a stop as cas pressed the brakes a little too hard. he sighed as he shifted into park and slowly dropped his head onto the steering wheel. his brain was absolutely swarming with thoughts, but he felt that he couldn't form any of them into even one that made sense.</p><p>he got out of the car and stared out at the view before him. it was a small lake area that was no one ever went to, especially not in the middle of january. a few trees littered the grassy area before the sand, though all the leaves were long fallen. it wasn't the cleanest, but the water wasn't the reason that cas ever went.</p><p>when he was just a kid, he decided to explore one day and happened to find a cove on the edge of a cliff hidden behind a ton of bushes and trees. it was one of his favorite discoveries, and became the spot he went to whenever he needed to be alone. he never told anyone about it, not even meg, and she knows everything. well, almost everything.</p><p>and just like that, dean was back on castiel's mind. of fucking course he is. everything seems to be about him anymore, doesn't it?</p><p>he slowly made his way to the cove, careful not to make too much of a mess of the foliage. he would rather not have people find out about this part of the lake due to his inability to keep it hidden. he plopped down on the rocky floor, which was especially cold under him, as the winter air had chilled it to a rather freezing temperature. he looked out at the lake and the view immediately calmed his nerves. the water was still, only rippling when a fish came up to catch a bug.</p><p>the rocky roof above him was rather short, but tall enough for him to almost stand up under, though it couldn't be more than five feet high. it didn't go very far back either, just a couple feet, but it felt safe, and the view made up for the tightness.</p><p>cas both enjoyed the secretiveness of the area, but he also wished he had someone he could experience it with. of course he could just show someone, but he never felt like it was a special enough occasion. he needed the moment to be perfect if he ever did reveal his safe place.</p><p>secrets seemed to be building up on cas anymore. his place has been one for a while, but the whole dean situation was a much bigger secret than he ever planned to have. he still had no idea why it ever happened. it shouldn't have, but in the moment, it was irresistible. fuck him, jeez. whatever he did to cas to make him fall into the trap, fuck him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"where were you yesterday?" dean hissed, his eyes almost dark. "coach threw such a hissy fit and pinned it all on me. i had to run twenty laps because your incompetent ass couldn't make it to practice." cas rolled his eyes and tried to walk around dean since he was stopped in the middle of the doorway. he got just past before getting shoved into the wall next to them. "i'm talking to you, motherfucker."</p><p>"i just didn't want to come," cas replied, trying to get away, but dean pressed his hands either side of cas to hold him in place. "look, i don't give a shit about how coach treats you, okay? doesn't matter to me either way. you're just too much of a pussy to handle it."</p><p>dean smirked as he looked away, but his eyes quickly narrowed back onto cas. he leaned forward, just by his ear, and whispered, "you're so fucked." after that, he simply let the smaller go and walked away to his seat.</p><p>castiel was slightly stunned, to say the least, as dean never usually physically fights with him with people around. he tried to play it cool by sitting down in the nearest chair and just act like nothing had even happened. cas technically didn't even know what happened, he just knew he didn't want it to anytime soon, or preferably, ever.</p><p>"okay, why aren't we in our normal spot?" meg asked as she walked into the room.</p><p>"wanted to try something new," cas lied as he looked up to her. her hair was pulled back in a messy bun and she wore a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. "and why do you look like you forgot to wake up this morning?"</p><p>"okay, save it, you cunt. i feel like shit today. i'm also pissed because it didn't snow at all, and now i have to do a presentation looking like a depressed 12 year old. she's gonna take off points for sure, that wench." she plopped down behind me and began grabbing books from her bag.</p><p>"i'll visit you at work once i'm done with practice. coach is gonna be pissed off with me, and i could definitely go for a pizza pretzel after i get my ass verbally whooped," cas chuckled.</p><p>"why would he be mad?"</p><p>"oh," cas mumbled. "i skipped practice yesterday, no biggie."</p><p>"fucktard."</p><p>"assbutt."</p><p>~*~</p><p>coach was pissed, and dean could not have enjoyed it more. he took every chance he could to take a jab at cas, which was politely, or impolitely, returned. a never-ending cycle of who could come up with a better insult, it seemed. cas claimed the throne, whether he actually believed he deserved it or not.</p><p>"god, how do you guys still have the energy to argue after so many years?" benny asked from the other side of the lockers where dean also stood as well.</p><p>"he's just so easy," dean replied, and cas could just tell he was smiling, the stupid fucker.</p><p>cas decided to pick peace, just this once, and continue getting dressed, but as the others on the team kept joking about him, he grew more and more impatient with them.</p><p>"i can hear you," cas piped in loudly, causing the voices to cut out quickly.</p><p>"i'm glad. want me to- hold on," dean started before popping out on cas' side of the lockers. "want me to say it to your face? huh?"</p><p>dean stood before cas wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, but his confidence was through the roof. he took another step toward cas. a few of the boys poured out of the room, not wanting to stick around for whatever was to come.</p><p>"i actually enjoyed you being over there, i didn't have to look at your face that way," cas mocked as he stripped off his shorts and tossed them at dean. "but if you have to see mine."</p><p>"oh, fuck off, jackass. you don't know the first thing about being attractive."</p><p>"oh, don't i? certainly shouldn't take lessons from you then, should i?" cas shot back.</p><p>dean huffed before swinging his fist toward cas, but was dodged easily. cas followed dean's actions from the day before and shoved him against the lockers next to them. he rolled his eyes and began to walk away, but was grabbed by the shoulders and thrown to the ground.</p><p>"you're so small, you really think you can just give me a little push and expect anything from it?" dean laughed.</p><p>at this point, no one was left in the room. they never want to be a witness to the physical fights. last time they were in the locker room during a fight, they all got detention and were beyond pissed.</p><p>"yeah? but you still let me top you," cas shot back, which made dean go wide-eyed.</p><p>he stood, stunned by the words, before shaking his head and making his way over to cas and grabbing his arm and ripping him from the floor. dean shoved castiel into the lockers and held him down by his shoulders, their faces close. he rolled his hips into cas' and leaned into his ear.</p><p>"and you're gonna fucking do it again. right now."</p><p>and those were not the words that cas expected to hear.</p><p>and "yeah?" was not the right thing to respond with, but it was exactly what he did.</p><p>dean started grinding on castiel, throwing his head back with a grin. cas wrapped his arms around dean's body and his hands made contact with his ass, squeezing it harshly.</p><p>"don't fucking do that," dean groaned as he pressed his thumbs deeper into castiel's skin. "just do it already."</p><p>"i don't have condoms or lube," cas mumbled as he tried to get out of dean's grip.</p><p>with a loud sigh, dean let go of the boy and walked away, only to bring back a condom and a small packet of lube. "now c'mon then."</p><p>"get on the bench," cas demanded as he stripped himself of his underwear, watching as dean did the same before getting in the same position he had a few days prior.</p><p>castiel took the condom wrapper into his teeth and tore it before sliding it onto his length quickly. he walked over to the man before him as he opened the lube as well and coated a few fingers.</p><p>"now don't be such a fucking pussy and try to handle my fingers this time," cas mumbled as he pressed his index finger into the dean's hole.</p><p>it slid in rather easily, and dean didn't seem to be as bothered. he slid it in and out a few times before dean started to get impatient.</p><p>"you gonna hurry it up or what? or are you just enjoying the view too much?"</p><p>"i could shove my dick into you right now and show no mercy, so unless you want me to tear you a new one, shut your fucking mouth, got it?" cas hissed as he inserted another finger.</p><p>dean winced but didn't protest to it, so cas added yet another. the last time he did this, it took a full 5 minutes for dean to even fully take the first finger, so his compliance was rather appreciated.</p><p>"you ready?" cas asked, because he wasn't a total cunt.</p><p>"just do it," dean mumbled into his arm.</p><p>castiel removed his fingers and lathered his cock with the remaining lube before slowly sliding the tip into dean, which caused him to let out a pained moan.</p><p>"oh god, not this again," cas whispered, mostly to himself.</p><p>"why don't you try taking a dick up the ass and see how it feels?" dean seethed as he swung his head as far to the side as he could, trying to look cas in the eyes.</p><p>"you never offered," cas mocked as he stood and waited for the okay.</p><p>"just put it all the way in and don't move."</p><p>castiel did feel slightly bad about going so slowly, as there was a sharp intake of air the whole time, but he assumed it would feel better than doing it all at once.</p><p>once fully in, he leaned against dean slightly, curving his hips around his ass and his stomach against his back. cas took hold of dean's upper thighs as he simply laid against him and waited to move. once dean felt like he was in less pain, cas slowly moved in and out, barely pulling his cock from dean's ass.</p><p>"that all you got?" dean teased as he pulled away and slammed himself back into cas.</p><p>"just giving the princess time to adjust," castiel sarcastically smiled as he started to move at a more normal and consistent pace, though it was nowhere near fast.</p><p>the moment felt so unreal, like he wasn't even living it. he didn't feel like himself at all. he would never do something like this, especially with dean, but here they were. it almost felt like when things became even remotely sexual, castiel's brain just shut off and he fell into whatever trap awaited him.</p><p>cas took grip of dean's hips and dug his nails into the skin, which lead dean to let out a rather breathy moan, one he had yet to hear from him. when he didn't get an earful of protests, he assumed it meant that dean enjoyed it.</p><p>good to know.</p><p>cas' thursts were getting quicker by the minute, and he knew that he was getting closer and closer to going over the edge, but he couldn't cum first, most certainly not. how degrading would that be, cumming before the bitch getting bottomed?</p><p>since dean seemed to enjoy cas' nails before, he decided to put his idea to the test. he removed his hands from dean's hips and brought them to the top of his back, slowly dragging them down the skin. dean wailed out a moan that was similar to before, but with much more power. surely enough, he was pushed to his peak and shot his load onto the bench.</p><p>cas was so close, and the sight almost pushed him over, so he continued to drag his nails down dean's skin as he fucked him through his high. within a few seconds, cas, too, was cumming, slowing his thrusts to a stop. he could hear dean's loud gasps for air as the slapping of skin stopped.</p><p>cas pulled out and removed the condom, dropping it in the bin near him. he looked back to see dean had not moved. his head was rested against the metal and his ass was high in the air.</p><p>"wow, thank you for humbling me, i didn't know i was that good," cas teased as he grabbed his jersey and shorts off the floor and putting it in his bag. when he looked back and dean had still not moved, he felt a little bit worried. "you good?"</p><p>"fuck," he whimpered as he turned his head toward cas. "fuck."</p><p>cas started feeling around in his bag for clean clothes but he never took his eyes off the boy. dean lowered himself down and made his way off the bench, almost falling down in the process. "seriously, i didn't actually do anything, did i?"</p><p>"i'm fine," dean mumbled as he waddled to his things. "fuck, i don't think i've ever cum harder before..."</p><p>cas couldn't think of a single thing that could be said to even begin to cover it, so he left it as if dean hadn't said anything at all. he finished getting dressed, washed his hands, and left in a hurry.</p><p>this isn't going to become a thing, he and dean. there was no way this could ever be okay. he hates dean, he cannot just start fucking him whenever dean asks, and he certainly can't just loose all brain power and keep saying yes.</p><p>how could cas let this happen again? it was just suppose to be a one time thing. no, it was never suppose to happen at all, but now it has, and more than just once. cas hates dean, it makes no sense that this would even happen a first time, let alone more. it was all so wrong, so so wrong, and it made absolutely no sense, but cas did not have the time to even try to think about it.</p><p>if there was anything cas had learned is that dean had a thing for pain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>cas visits meg at work and he has another fight with dean.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the drive to pretzel palace was weird, to say the least. cas just railed a guy and he's just gonna go visit his best friend like nothing even happened? he was sure that she was going to pick up on his different vibes and almost force the information out of him, which couldn't be any worse of a situation. for obvious reasons, of course.</p><p>he pulled into a parking space close to the front of the mall and sighed as he turned off the car. just breathe, castiel. she's not going to know, she isn't going to find out. the cool air hit castiel's face as he stepped outside, the wind stinging his cheeks. he pulled his jacket up to his nose and held it as he walked through the glass double doors. although meg worked on the other side of the mall, she stood near the doors waiting, and she looked anything but happy.</p><p>"what the hell?" she groaned. "i took my lunch break early to wait for you and walk around only for you to totally blow me off and wait until i had five minutes left? are you fucking kidding?"</p><p>cas sighed and looked at the ground. "coach made me stay late for yesterday, i'm sorry. we can still hang out while you work though." </p><p>lying was something cas hated to do, especially to meg. she was the only person who he could rarely lie to, so his convincing nature caught even himself off guard. is this really what this whole dean situation is going to come to? lying to his best friend? and not only lying, but being convincing enough that even meg falls for it?</p><p>he supposed it does.</p><p>"okay, well, let me know next time, alright? i was worried sick about you. i called you at least twice," she mumbled, walking next to cas as they made their way to the salt, butter, and yeast smelling shop.</p><p>"i will, i'm sorry i didn't. i don't even know why i didn't." technically true. but cas was going to try his damnedest to find any technicality at this point. "hey, make me a pizza pretzel and then i'll give you a five dollar tip. then we can talk about whatever you want, just to make it up to you," i suggested.</p><p>"i would prefer not to make you a pretzel at all," she chuckled. "but i'll do it because i love you."</p><p>"good, i'm starving."</p><p>"so am i, i missed my lunch." she narrowed her eyes on me before smiling and walking into the kitchen. "better buy me one too!"</p><p>~*~</p><p>the drive back home was much more comfortable and enjoyable than he originally thought it would be. meg certainly improved his mood a lot, which was very lucky. he wasn't sure if he could handle being around meg and being mad. </p><p>mad at dean. </p><p>god, the nerve of that guy. castiel did not think that this would be happening again, he didn't want it to happen again, but why was dean able to make him want it again? how? fucking how? there is no reason for cas to want to, he gains nothing from this at all. sure, he get a quick fuck, but from his sworn enemy? no thank you.</p><p>cas pulled into his driveway and frowned. there was a black chevy impala in his parking spot that he knew all too well. what the fuck was dean doing here? cas, rather angerly, put his car into park and shut it off. he opened and slammed his door shut once he got out. storming into the house, cas immediately spotted dean sitting at his dining table, dean's eyes wide.</p><p>"what the hell are you doing here? are you fucking kidding me?" castiel shouted, walking closer to the seated man. "you really can't fucking leave me alone for a fucking afternoon?"</p><p>"cas," gabe mumbled from the living room.</p><p>"get out of my house."</p><p>"cas!" gabe yelled, now much closer. "sam and i are working on something."</p><p>"what's your fucking problem?" dean spat, standing up and shoving cas backward into the breakfast bar. "not everything is about you, okay? you think i wanted to come to your house?"</p><p>"at this point, it wouldn't surprise me," cas shot back. </p><p>dean took a step back but narrowed his eyes on cas. "you're so pretentious," he mumbled simply. "we're leaving, sam."</p><p>"but we aren't done," sam sighed as he looked at gabe. he turned his attention to cas and looked at the floor. "we're coming back tomorrow, okay? we have to finish this. please just get along, or just don't talk."</p><p>dean grunted as he grabbed sam's arm and pulled him to the front door. the slamming from it shook the house and instilled silence between the brothers.</p><p>gabe gritted his teeth at cas and threw a piece of paper at him, which floated down rather slowly. "what is your problem, huh? we were busy, castiel! can't you just put your fucking feud aside for a fucking second?" he shouted as he stormed off upstairs, slamming his bedroom door behind him.</p><p>cas was furious, but how could he not be? this was so much more than he signed up for. he didn't even technically know what he signed up for when it came to dean and him, but he was sure as hell that it wasn't this.</p><p>castiel snatched up his keys off the counter and left the house to get to his car. the only person he could think to go to, the only person he could stand to see in this moment, was meg. she was most likely fed up with him always having problems with dean since it's been going on for over three years, but she's never said otherwise.</p><p>the drive back to the mall was fully silent, but there was enough buzzing in castiel's mind to make up for it. there may have well been smoke pouring from his ears as he fumed. there was no reason dean ever needed to stay. if he was just there to pick sam up, he may have understood, but cas was sure dean was staying there just to piss him off. he never misses an opportunity to fucking bother cas.</p><p>rage coursed through cas' veins as he made his way into the mall and to the shop where meg worked. he felt his whole body stinging with warmth, his cheeks especially hot. he knew they were as red as could be, but he was beyond pissed, so he couldn't care less.</p><p>"what are you doing back here? it's only been like an hour. i don't get off until nine," meg said as she slid steaming pretzels into the heated racks.</p><p>"dean fucking showed up at my house, meg. he was just fucking sitting in my kitchen. what kind of psychopath does that?!" cas shouted a little too loudly, as the couple near him gave a dirty look.</p><p>meg's eyebrows raised before one dropped lower and she questioned, "did he have a reason to be there or was he just waiting for you?"</p><p>"his brother was working with gabe, but dean could have left! there is no reason for his ass to be on my dining chairs," cas huffed as he plopped down in the nearest chair. "i need another pretzel."</p><p>~*~</p><p>cas parked his car in the school parking lot and immediately tensed up as he saw dean storming in his direction. he forced himself to rip himself from the seat and make his way outside. he barely closed the door before dean was screaming at him.</p><p>"you're a real piece of work, you know that? there was no reason for you to kick me out! sam was so fucking upset once we left, you know that?" dean hissed as he shoved castiel into his car. he grabbed cas by the front of his jacket and balled it in his fists tightly. "and no one makes sam upset, you fucking twig."</p><p>"let go of me or i'm gonna kick you in the back and send your vertebra out your neck like a pez dispenser," cas rattled off.</p><p>it was a terrible comeback. creative, but awful. he never was great with insults, he was better at just arguing with the blockhead.</p><p>dean simply chuckled as he gripped the fabric tighter and shoved cas further up against the car. "you're just all talk, you wouldn't hit me if you wanted to."</p><p>cas glared up into dean's narrowed eyes and felt himself regaining the rage from the hours before. he brought his hands up and grabbed dean's wrists and ripped them from his clothing. his eyes widened a bit at the swiftness of castiel, but he became even more surprised as cas whipped dean around and slammed him into the car.</p><p>"you don't fucking get it, do you? i don't want to see you any more than i have to. you could have just fucking left, or at least told me you were going to be there! who just shows up unannounced?!" cas shouted, bring his hand up and shooting it at dean's cheek, his palm making contact with the skin and creating a loud slapping sound.</p><p>dean's eyes became dark as he scowled and rushed toward cas, grabbing his shoulders and shoving him onto the ground. dean fell onto cas' stomach, straddling him as he punched cas in the jaw.</p><p>"it's not even that big of a deal! why are you making something out of nothing?!" dean yelled.</p><p>cas looked up at him and rolled his body so dean would fall off, or at least slip, so he could get away. once castiel was out from under him, he shoved the boy trying to stand up.</p><p>"it's not nothing to me," cas almost growled, getting pulled down to the ground once again.</p><p>"boys! boys! stop that! get up!" someone yelled, an older male voice.</p><p>dean glared at cas for a moment more before standing up and looking in the direction of the voice. it turned out to be one of the teachers who must have seen them.</p><p>"you boys can't do things like that! you have detention after school, got it?" the teacher scolded, holding a hand out to cas. "i'm sorry, but you can't be tussling like that." dean said nothing as he walked away, his fists balled up tightly.</p><p>of course it wasn't a big deal, but it felt like at least something. dean couldn't decide how it affected cas, and it felt like something to him, something that truly pissed him off.</p><p>cas started walking to the front doors, finally noticing the pain in his jaw. it stung, and he knew it was going to bruise. he had been punched in the face by dean enough times to know that he has a good swing.</p><p>and now castiel has detention after school with dean. it wasn't the first time, but dean was ruthless during detention. he can somehow do something as simple as drop a pencil and get cas in trouble, which dean found absolutely hilarious. cas did not. and then after that, dean is coming over again. cas had no idea how to handle it. him being at his house was the reason they were in this mess in the first place.</p><p>what a fucking joke, and cas wasn't laughing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>dean and cas have detention for their previous fight.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the rest of cas' school day was spent in in-school suspension with dean. the silence and angered stares between them was almost worse than the arguing. to be fair, at least cas wasn't going to be getting any more bruises. having a teacher in the room the whole time had one benefit, cas supposed.</p>
<p>castiel was sure that meg was panicked that he wasn't in class. he was being monitored through the whole day, so he didn't dare check his phone, but he didn't want to either. having meg mad at him was just something he didn't want to deal with at the moment. there were far more important things to be worried about.</p>
<p>dark eyes stared at cas as he walked into the detention room. dean's cheek was still slightly red from castiel slapping him that morning, so cas was sure that his own jaw was going to be badly bruised, it always is. dean has a good hitting arm.</p>
<p>"you may take a seat, castiel. you will be here for two hours and then you may go," the teacher stated, never looking up from her book.</p>
<p>cas sat down in a seat a few columns away from dean, but still in the same row. his eyes watched the shorter the entire way to the seat, and the gaze turned to a glare the moment their eyes met. his eyes, despite being feet away, shined as brightly green as ever, almost in a teasing manner, almost showing that he was still a stereotypical attractive guy despite being one of the worst people on earth.</p>
<p>the room fell completely silent, but at the same time, it felt like it was buzzing with some of the loudest screaming in the world. cas knew it was obviously just in his head, that it was just from the millions of thoughts racing in his mind, but he was so worried that someone else could still hear it.</p>
<p>minutes passed by slower than a turtle in molasses. there was little to nothing to actually do, as he had already finished all his work in his suspension time earlier in the day. dean seemed to be in the same boat, as his stares were completely fixed on castiel like they were glued in place. cas had no trouble meeting his eyes back, just watching any of his slight movements. though it may have been only a few seconds to a minute, he seemed to know all dean's mannerisms like the back of his hand at this point.</p>
<p>"i'm getting a call, i need to take this. there are cameras watching you, so behave," the teacher stated before picking up the phone with an overenthusiastic greeting and walking out of the room.</p>
<p>as soon as the door closed, dean's chair made a scraping noise as he pushed himself back. he looked liked he debated standing up, but decided against it and just sighed. the tension was higher between them than it had been before as dean's eyes never left cas, only narrowed on him further.</p>
<p>"what the fuck is your problem? do i need to call a doctor for you or something?" cas groaned as he watched dean, his body never moving. "your eyes are going to dry out if you don't stop."</p>
<p>"why do you care?" dean scoffed, finally looking another direction. "wouldn't have to look at you anymore if they did."</p>
<p>"you sure aren't having trouble doing it now."</p>
<p>dean rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, head back as far as it would go. cas silently laughed to himself as he went back to the piece of paper that sat on top of the table, not a single thing on it.</p>
<p>a few minutes passed of the silence, which was both appreciated and infuriating. dean had moved to tapping a pencil, but cas had completely tuned it out or he would have actually lost his mind. "your jaw is fucked."</p>
<p>"excuse me?" cas shot back, head whipping in dean's direction.</p>
<p>"it looks awful."</p>
<p>"wow, it's almost like you did it," cas sarcastically smiled, eyes squinted. "do you want to give it a quick wittle kissy kissy?"</p>
<p>dean basically snarled as he turned away again. "was just saying." cas watched him start to pick at his fingernail before he added, "you need to ice it later."</p>
<p>there was no other exchange between them for the remaining hour, despite the teacher never returning. another person had to come in just to dismiss them. dean could not have hurried to leave the room any faster, but cas took some time to compose himself because he remembered that dean was still coming over to drop off sam.</p>
<p>fan-fucking-tastic.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>cas pulled into the driveway carefully, as dean's stupid car sat directly in the middle. once the car was parked and turned off, cas sighed as his forehead met the leather steering wheel. his thoughts came at him like a truck on a freeway. his brain almost didn't seem to be working correctly throughout the entire day until this exact moment. dean, of course, was the only thing coming to mind, but at this point, if cas could have a moment without dean in his brain, he was proud of himself.</p>
<p>everything going on was ridiculous, so fucking stupid. what randomly clicked in dean's stupid fucking brain that decided he wanted cas to fuck him? what even made cas do it? there was no reason he should have done that. no reason at all.</p>
<p>castiel almost had to force himself to get out of his car and into his house. he was not prepared to see dean in the slightest. he had already had to see him for so many more hours than normal, so him being in the one area cas thought he could be alone was extremely annoying.</p>
<p>there he sat, just the same as before. his feet were propped up on the dining table as he did whatever he was doing on his phone. "get your feet off the table, you fucking rat."</p>
<p>"wow, nice to see you again, too, cas," dean sneered sarcastically, but complied to the request. his heavy boots slammed down on the linoleum aggressively, almost ringing in castiel's ears.</p>
<p>"cas?" castiel groaned. "we going by nicknames now? didn't know you liked me that much," he chuckled, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>"the less of you in my mouth, the better. including your filthy name." dean's eyes were now focused on his phone once again as cas started walking slightly closer.</p>
<p>"mhm, i'm sure you would love to have me in your mouth," cas mumbled, turning toward the stairs. a strong hand wrapped around castiel's bicep and pulled him backward. "hey!"</p>
<p>dean pulled the boy against his chest and covered his mouth with a callused hand. "don't fucking start shit you aren't going to finish." he threw cas off of him, making him trip over his own foot and almost fall to the floor.</p>
<p>"you aren't denying it either," cas replied with a half assed laugh as he made his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs into his room. "god, fuck him."</p>
<p>he started to put his things down and away where they belonged, his bags in the corner and gym clothes in the laundry, despite not wearing them for most of the week. he pulled a textbook and some paper from his bag and sat at his desk, but was so unable to focus on any work that he sat with his head in his hands mumbling incoherent sounds.</p>
<p>"you're fucking terrible," dean groaned as he slammed castiel's bedroom door.</p>
<p>"get out," cas said simply, never even paying dean a glance.</p>
<p>"you have business to finish, fuckface."</p>
<p>cas groaned, looked over to his door, seeing dean already unbuttoning his pants. not being in the mood to argue he simply replied, "yeah, okay."</p>
<p>dean let out a single laugh as he rolled his eyes, walking over to the bed. cas met him there and began to undo his belt and unbutton his jeans. "you gonna let me suck you off?"</p>
<p>"i wasn't serious," cas replied, pulling his pants off his legs. "but if you insist."</p>
<p>cas sat down on the edge of the bed as dean moved to the floor, his knees making a muffled sound as they connected with the carpet. dean pulled cas' jeans and boxers to his mid thigh, being met with castiel's cock very clearly in his face.</p>
<p>dean rolled his eyes before mumbling, "yeah, yeah, fuck off."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>cas groaned as he stared up at the beige ceiling, his eyes feeling like they were spinning. sleep was the last thing that cas seemed like he could achieve at the moment. sure, it was a friday night, so he didn't have to wake up early or anything, but he preferred to be up early enough to go on a jog to collect his thoughts. a weekly habit, he supposed.</p>
<p>he rolled onto his side and looked at his bedside table, the sight of red numbers shining before him. 4:37, great, just his luck. groaning again, he quickly pulled his pillow over his head and let the coolness of the underside ice his face.</p>
<p>a quiet clink noise came from the other side of the room, forcing cas to leave his comfort and investigate. he turned on his phone flashlight, blinding himself in the process. there didn't seem to be anything there. he must be hearing things, he decided. he rolled back over and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>clink.</p>
<p>cas sighed, pushing himself to stand up and actually look around, but he still saw nothing. his gaze turned to the window in time to catch what seemed to be a rock hitting the glass, making another noise.</p>
<p>"what the..." he mumbled, walking over and peering out. dean stood outside, looking at rocks in castiel's driveway, a flashlight in hand. "that little shit."</p>
<p>cas, louder than he meant to, stomped down the stairs to the front door. he swung open the wood, making dean jump backward.</p>
<p>"what the hell are you doing?!" cas whisper-yelled. "it's freezing out here! did you really walk here?"</p>
<p>"parked down the street."</p>
<p>"you could have broken my window."</p>
<p>"that's why i picked small rocks." dean rolled his eyes and began walking toward cas.</p>
<p>"you're not coming in here," cas stated sternly, crossing his arms. "fucking go home."</p>
<p>"i can't sleep at home right now. just let me stay here for like an hour, that's it," dean asked, but it seemed more like a demand.</p>
<p>cas closed his eyes and took a deep breath before moving back inside, allowing dean to come in as well. "my room, that's it. don't let gabe see you here."</p>
<p>no words were exchanged as they quietly went into cas' room. dean sat down at castiel's desk, while cas laid back down in bed. they shared a silence for a few minutes, which felt more peaceful than their rage-filled ones they had in the past, but it was, in no way, enjoyable.</p>
<p>"did i wake you up?" dean asked quietly.</p>
<p>"no," cas deadpanned.</p>
<p>more silence sat with them, cross-legged on the carpet, talking so much that they couldn't get a word in.</p>
<p>"fuck me?" dean looked at cas, standing up from the seat.</p>
<p>"i don't have lube or condoms."</p>
<p>dean fished out his wallet, dug around in it before he tossed a condom and packet of lube at cas. "you should really invest in that."</p>
<p>"yeah, yeah." cas rolled his eyes as he pulled his shirt off.</p>
<p>a belt clattered onto the carpet, quiet drops of clothing articles, and quiet steps to the bed kicked the silence away. they stood mere feet apart, nakedness shown to one another. dean broke the tension by climbing onto the bed and resting his head on the pillow, back on the mattress.</p>
<p>"i'm not doing doggy this time," dean deadpanned, watching cas climb onto the bed.</p>
<p>"i don't want to look at you, it's bad enough doing it," cas groaned.</p>
<p>"oh, grow up," dean shot back with furrowed brows. "are we going to or not?"</p>
<p>"yes, be patient for two seconds."</p>
<p>cas opened up the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers, saving enough for later. he took some and rubbed it around dean's hole and slowly began to insert a finger into him. he watched as dean closed his eyes and leaned his head back. </p>
<p>cas realized that it would be the first time he was going to fuck dean and actually getting to see his facial expressions as he did so. he will admit, dean isn't a bad looking guy, but just the fact that it was him was what made seeing him so bad.</p>
<p>the only times that they had even done this was in a dirty locker room on the bench where they could be caught at any moment. now that they were in a private setting, they took a little more time with each other, a little more preparation at a slower pace. they were in no need to rush.</p>
<p>cas slid his fingers slowly into dean, glancing up at dean every few seconds to see his clenched eyes and furrowed brows. he curved his fingers up slightly and felt the spot that he was looking to find. dean took a sharp inhale and bit his lip.</p>
<p>"right there," dean moaned out, taking the sheets into one of his hands and gripping tightly. cas focused his motions in that area, quickening his speed as well, making dean moan out. "fuck."</p>
<p>"are you ready?" cas asked lowly, grabbing the condom and tearing it open with his teeth.</p>
<p>"yeah, hurry up."</p>
<p>castiel removed his fingers, earning a dissatisfied grunt. he rolled the condom on and slathered the rest of the lube on himself before lining up to dean's hole. he pressed the tip in and couldn't help but to let out a sound due to the tightness.</p>
<p>"pathetic," dean mumbled, looking up at cas.</p>
<p>"did you hear yourself a few minutes ago?" cas rolled his eyes as bottomed out into dean. at this point, dean was biting his lip enough to turn the skin around his teeth white. "i haven't even started yet. i affect you that much?" cas teased, slowly starting to thrust.</p>
<p>"shut the fuck up," dean replied simply.</p>
<p>the banter was cut down once they finally began, rather replacing it with the sound of skin colliding and grunts of pleasure. cas wasn't as worried about getting caught, mostly because there wasn't really anyone to catch them besides gabe, but there was still a lingering fear. they shouldn't be doing this, why were they? he still didn't know or understand the situation in the slightest.</p>
<p>cas watched dean's face as he fucked him and was surprised, to say the least. he knew that it felt good, obviously, or they wouldn't be here right now, but the faces that dean was making were almost pornographic. his eyes were clenched shut most of the time and his mouth hung open as he leaned hid head back. sweat dripped down from his forehead and down the sides of his face, almost glowing in the dim lighting in the room.</p>
<p>one of dean's hands stayed tangled in the sheet while the other wrapped around castiel's wrist, pulling it up to his hair before letting go. he knew it had to be related to whatever pain thing dean had. cas tangled his fingers into the short hair before raising his hand up, tugging on the strands.</p>
<p>"uhhh, fuck," dean moaned out, arching up his back slightly.</p>
<p>cas continued at a fairly quick pace, one hand on dean's thigh, the other in his hair, pulling it every dean had calmed from the last time. he moaned out at almost every thrust, so cas kept the speed and continued with dean's hair. he tangled his hand tighter and yanked on it harder than he had been, making dean cum upon the instant. </p>
<p>"holy shit," dean called out, his thighs closing together slightly.</p>
<p>cas continued to thrust into dean, he was so close. he watched as he started to feel the effects of the overstimulation and he bit his lip as he let cas finish, which he did moments later. dean's cum was covering his lower torso and his entire body was covered in sweat.</p>
<p>"go rinse off, you look disgusting," cas mumbled, pulling out of dean. he slid the condom off and tossed it into the trash next to his bed. "go."</p>
<p>dean rolled his eyes but got up and went into the bathroom, leaving cas alone once again. he sat and waited for his turn, but his mind was almost completely empty. every thought was something he didn't want to think about, so he blocked everything out until there was nothing.</p>
<p>dean came back minutes later, towel wrapped around his waist. cas sighed and stood up. he walked past dean to get into the bathroom before adding, "put on your clothes and be gone when i get out."</p>
<p>the hot water was calming, almost needed to calm his nerves, not that he really knew or understood what he was nervous about. bubbles coated his skin and felt soft against him. it made cas smile; the bubbles were pure and simple, everything he wished for. he didn't want to waste more water than he had to, so he rinsed himself off and got dry. walking back into the room, he took one look and sighed. there dean laid, his eyes closed and quiet snores escaping his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>